


The Witching Hour

by YandereTomatoes (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pegging, Possessed Celica, Possession, Sadism, Sex Toys, light gore, seriously this is real bad look at the tags before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YandereTomatoes
Summary: Alm doesn't understand why the summoner won't let him see Celica, they say something is wrong with her, they keep her contained. Alm decides that he is going to pay her a visit no matter what the cost.





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING READ THE TAGS
> 
> This is really terrible alright so be ready for the when you come into this. This is also my first time righting smut so it's probably written strangely but oh well. No beta cause who am I gonna subject to this crap lmao.

"Alm wait up a moment you're being too hasty, you shouldn't go" The summoner warned him, a warning that Alm had chosen to ignore. He marched onwards to her room, to Celica's room.

After being summoned to this realm he was, once again torn away from Celica, all his work in Valentia felt somehow wasted by this outcome. He never complained about this, he had no right to. After all, this world is at war and also in need of saving. He would lend his hand without complaint.

But when Kiran informed him that Celica had indeed been summoned to this realm... When the summoner told him that he shouldn't go see her and that there was something wrong with her he just would not stand for that. If this truly was Celica that had been summoned he HAD to see her, he needed to see her again.

"Alm! W-Wait a moment" The summoner ran after him, their voice shaky. Alm ignored them, instead reaching for the handle to the door where Celica was being contained. After a few unsuccessful turns of the doorknob he concluded the door must be locked. Lucky for him the one with the key was right behind him.

"Kiran, I need you to unlock the door" Alm commanded calmly, all there was between him and Celica was a door, he wouldn't abandon this hope that just maybe he could see his true love once again. The summoner looked uneasy, they instinctively patted one of their coat pockets in reactions to the command, that must be where the key is.

"I-I can't do that Alm" The summoner resisted, their nervousness was obvious but it seemed they would remain non compliant, so Alm only did what was natural. He only did what he had to do, after all, he NEEDED to see Celica again, what if she was sick in there and that was what was making her strange. That must have been it he needed to take this into his own hands. For Celica's sake.

"Alm... What are you doing...?" The summoner took two steps back as Alm unsheathed his falchion. There was complete silence as he rose it and pointed it to the summoner's chest. They scrambled backwards quickly finding themselves trapped against a wall. Alm gently pressed the tip into the summoner's skin, penetrating and cause them to wince. 

"I'll ask again, unlock this door for me would you?" Alm voice had taken a much more commanding tone now, it was clear he was willing to do absolutely anything for the keys, for Celica, but the summoner did not answer, they just squirmed silently. So Alm pushed his blade in further.

 

"N-No.." The summoner's words were resistance but their actions were not. Alm did not want to kill Kiran, he had no want for pointless bloodshed so he simply grabbed the keys from the summoner's pocket. Kiran was unable to even try to stop this, once the keys were in Alm's hands he sheathed his falchion. He would not need a weapon where he was going so he tossed the sword aside. The summoner, who had slid to the ground in hopes to catch their breath, could only watch as Alm unlocked the door and entered.

It was dark, there were only a few things he could make out within the room. A bench, a slumped red haired woman and... Beloved Zofia! This was Celica for certain! He ran to embrace her before stopping himself, Celica was slumped over, maybe she was sick after all? Then it'd be best not to surprise her.   
"Celica. It's me, Alm." but she did not reply, it was silent, maybe there really was something wrong with her. He reached his hand out towards her.

The door slammed behind them, the loud bang shattered the silence and drew Alm's attention. Had the summoner shut it? Were they really that set on containing Celica? He could figure something out. He turned back to Celica-

His hand was slapped away, he felt a sharp pain and instinctively recoiled, he looked up to see that the hand that had struck him was indeed Celica's.  
"DO NOT TOUCH ME" she shrieked with both fear and terror, her eyes were wide and feral. What had made her this afraid?

"C-Celica, it's just me. Alm, it's just Alm" He attempted to reassure her but this seemed to be ineffective. Celica's face screwed up, she stifled her laughter before groaning in pain and falling to the ground.

"Celica! Celica are you alright?" Alm ran to her aid, she held her hands to her forehead and cried out. Alm put his hands around her before jerking them back, he didn't want to upset her again, but to his surprise this time she seemed to have no objection to his touch.

"Alm... Alm... Aaargh... Alm..." she muttered in between cries of pain, there was something wrong he needed to get a healer fast, he stood up and sprinted for the door-A fireball flew past him, much quicker than he, it reached the doorknob first melting it on impact. Alm had never seen a fireball so hot, his hand grabbed. He was tugged down to the ground by Celica. The fireball's afterglow had lit the room briefly causing him to get a better view of Celica, her eyes crimson and crazed, her mouth twitching. There was definitely something wrong.

"Who are you to me?" She asked coldly as she rose above him, he felt his resolve shake. Yet he couldn't abandon Celica.  
"I am A-Alm, I am your lover" He answered. Celica's face twisted up showing all sorts of emotions, first disgust, then rage, and finally amusement. She started laughing, this wasn't the laugh that he was used to hearing, it wasn't a cute chuckle that he'd hear from her and it wasn't a giddy giggle like what he used to hear from Celica when they were but children. It was more akin to a crazed cackle, it filled the room with its grandness. He heard banging and clattering coming from the door, the summoner must be trying to get into the room, it'd probably be better if they didn't. Even Alm was feeling frightened in here with Celica and the summoner couldn't do much by them self.

Celica's laughing died down, she spoke between giggles  
"Oh, but you see dear Alm," she circled around him, with him being on the floor and weaponless he was at a clear disadvantaged, not that Celica would try to hurt him though... right? She pressed her heel into Alm's armorless chest.  
"I'm not your dear Celica"

"W-What?" Alm didn't understand, he had gotten a look at her, this was definitely Celica. Was this a trick question? Perhaps it was a shape shifter, pretending to be Celica? No, a shape shifter would not have the Beloved Zofia, that was Celica's weapon alone this must be a trick question.  
"N-No. You are Celica" He answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Her giggles ceased, her expression had gone dark instead, she pressed her heel harder into Alm's chest. His answer must have not been certain enough for her liking.  
"Yes, I am sure you are Celica, you have the beloved Zofia after all." He stated surely.

Celica burst out into uproarious laughter, her very being vibrating from it. While she preoccupied herself, Alm attempted to back away a bit, he still needed a healer to help her so he was in desperate need to escape from there. He was stopped by a stomp to his back, making him taste the dust and grim of the stone cold floor. He turned his head back to look at Celica, she wore a twisted yet excited on her face. And expression which may have brought him joy in another situation was only causing him to feel fear now.  
"Well, how about we act as lovers should then?" She suggested.

"Now is not the time-" He cut himself off with a yelp as Celica grabbed him by his hair roughly, she dragged him over to the nearest wall and slammed him into it. It was clear Alm would not get a say in the matter, he let out a cry as Celica slammed his face into the wall once again. His nose smashed and crooked, his nose leaked blood and snot, he dribbled out from his mouth, teeth chipped and broken. His mouth was a mess of gore, teeth and slobber. His face felt hot and pulsing, he could help but feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. 

Celica roughly turned his head around, he was presented with a pink phallic object pressing itself against the tip of his nose, she had not grown herself a cock but instead seemed to have acquired a strap on from somewhere. Light pink in colour the dildo slightly curved upwards and was decorated with grey metal spikes, seemingly a custom addition to the preexisting toy. Alm didn't really know much about sex toys but with the dildo being invasily poked into his face, even he could guess what was going to happen next.   
"Be grateful for the blood" she purred " it's the only lubrication you'll be getting" 

With his fears confirmed Alm had no idea what to do, he found himself reaching for his falchion only to remember he had left it outside. He was helpless, Celica was stronger than him in this state but he didn't want this. The tears that had built up in his eyes poured out. He didn't want this, he didn't want this, he didn't want this, he didn't want this. Shyly he nibbled onto the tip of the toy in an attempt to test the waters, a luxury he apparently would not be allowed. As soon as his lips had parted just a few centimeters Celica thrust herself into his throat as far as she could. The spikes scratching against the deepest reaches of his mouth leading to blood which coated his insides, the feeling of a foreign object in his throat caused him to gag. Vomit came up his esophagus only to be blocked by Celica's fake cock. 

Alm desperately tried to move his head away in hopes of being able to vomit, but he was backed up again a wall and Celica had his head tightly locked in place. Celica did circles with her pelvis, mixing up the blood and vomit in his mouth, pasting it onto the toy. Alm's throat was convulsing he was choking, the lose of oxygen made him dizzy, the strain of the activity made him tired, his vision was already blurred. Maybe it was the asphyxia, maybe it was all the tears. Celica pulled out and like a champagne bottle whose cork had been just popped off, here came spilling all off the contents of Alm's stomach. Blood and vomit mixed together, he could feel it shoot down his scratched up throat. It burns, oh Mil it burns.He coughed and he hacked but the feeling, the taste it wouldn't leave his mouth. Celica looked over this, she looked over the mess she had made of Alm with some sort of sick satisfaction, one that he just couldn't understand. Celica would never want to see him hurt. 

He didn't have much time to dwell on that train of thought as Celica was bending him over right now. She pressed herself against his back as she undid his belt and slide down his pants leaving his bare ass exposed. Still holding his hair tight in one hand she spread his ass cheeks with one hand and pressed her strap on against his asshole.  
"N-No.." Alm called out softly, the toy felt warm, he expected it to feel stone cold so that would have been somehow reassuring if the warmth it emitted wasn't from his own blood and vomit. She pressed against his asshole harder.  
"No. No" He said with more strength this time, she pushed herself in further, now the tip had entered him and he began to panic.  
"Please no, please stop" His begging only seemed to entertain Celica more, the tip was in. It feels weird, it feels weird, it feels weird.  
"Celica please no, please don't, please, please-" his pleads were interrupted by his own shrieks, it hurt, it hurt, so much he felt almost breathless, he wanted to scream but his voice was hoarse. He just sobbed, he felt so tired so dizzy. His face slowly slid down the cold, stone walls and onto the floor. Celica turned Alm onto his back roughly and spread his legs, exposing his flaccid dick to the cold air of the room.

Alm's eyes were overflowing with tears and despite the fact he was being allowed to breath he still felt as if he was going to faint from pure over stimulation. Celica thrusted in, he found his voice and a scream rang through the room. All of the metal spikes dug into him scraping over the same spots again and again, the pain was indescribable. Celica had a sadistic smile plastered onto her face, it didn't suit her, the crazed eyes didn't suit her, the strap on didn't suit her this all wasn't anything like the woman he knew and loved. Yet... 

Alm lifted his hand up to Celica's cheek, through the blood vomit and tears he gave the best smile he could muster.  
"I love you.... Celica..." his voice was weak, her response was a chuckle. Tears bounced off of his stomach, he brushed them away from Celica's face. She stopped, she just cried, and there she was. That was the Celica he has been searching for.

Now that she was back and she had stopped thrusting Alm knew he had to comfort her, with great effort he pushed himself away her, the spikes once again laying ruin to his ass, lines of cuts bleed within him. He didn't realise how much pulling out would hurt but he stayed strong. Finally, he managed to separate Celica and him, it ached, it burned so terribly, the space where the toy had been inserted was gaping, twitching, and raw. The lubricant mixture that Celica had made dripped out of him heavily like a bad case of diarrhoea. It just felt so wrong and painful and uncomfortable, it didn't feel like it was his own body anymore he wanted to scrub away all his skin. Yet all of those feelings were forcably ignored by him in favour of taking care of Celica's sobs.

He felt himself begin to cry again, maybe it was seeing the woman he loved in such a state, maybe it was the pain, maybe it was the dizziness or maybe it was the trauma beginning to set it? None of those were reasons why Celica would crying right now so Alm chose to ignore his own pain. There was definitely something wrong with Celica, he couldn't deny that anymore but he was at least sure this was Celica, despite the fact she was wearing a dirty strap on and despite the fact that beloved Zofia had been tossed aside he knew that the woman in front of him, the one writhing in pain and sorrow, that was Celica.

He scooted up to her on his knees and did what he needed to do, he rose up a little and on wobbly legs he planted a bloody kiss on her forehead. 'It's okay' he whispered, repeating the phrase again and again, his voice was hoarse and his throat was raw. Celica didn't acknowledge him, instead she chanted her words of choice. 'Alm, Alm, Alm, ALM' she'd repeat quietly between moans of pain. Alm's eyes blurred, his body went limp, falling onto Celica whose attention he seemed to have finally caught. He tried to tell her that she was okay but his voice was completely gone by now. The last thing he heard was an especially loud bang coming from the door behind him before he completely lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end, congratulations! If you have criticism for me please please tell me, I want to improve. I may write a short sequel with some aftercare cause these two deserve some happiness but I make no promises.


End file.
